Krama's Hair
by Bzzyt
Summary: This is a weird little two-shot. enjoy my sad attempt at what happens when you cut Yoko's or Kurama's hair..... I added the original version!
1. Kurama's Hair Edited

300 years ago

"So Hiei, you have your sword back, happy?" "Oh hells yes!" Hiei smirked as he ran his hand along the blade. It was pure steel with the characters _'Black Dragon'_ on it. The handle was Jet black, matching his hair with one lone ruby in the middle. The sheath was also black, but had the image of a sliver dragon wrapping around it. The blade reflected his black short sleeved shirt, and his unnecessarily baggy black pants stood out in the sunlit clearing, well Yoko, in his pure white attire not so much. "So, what now?" asked Kurama looking at his friend. Hiei normally would be quiet and grumpy, therefore ignoring the question, but when he got hyper and acted like the 14 year old he was, it was safe to ask such things. "What do you mean?" "Well, you have the Jagan eye, found your sister, mother and father, and you just got your sword back, what's left to do." "Well, I was gonna make mina my mate, but" The smaller demon looked at the floor. " But what? Did she dump you?" "No she kinda died." "Oh, well, I'm sorry to here that." "Eh, it's ok. It happened a long time ago." "Oh, ummmm….well..uh…." '_Congrats, Yoko, you just brought up a sad subject and created an awkward atmosphere that needs to be broken…ah crap! Is he crying...please don't cry…I can't handle crying…say something damnit! ' _Yoko thought, scolding and yelling at himself. "so what are you gonna do?" "Well there is a war between the elemental demons…" "You going to join it?" "no." Yoko raised an eyebrow. "Join it." Yoko stated flatly. "But I was in the last one…" whined Hiei. "and it happens like every two years…." "Hiei, it's a chance to kill people." "But I don't wanna…." "why not?" Yoko sighed. He was putting up a good fight for someone who kills a guy for looking at him the wrong way. "It's between shadow and earth demons…" Hiei looked at the floor again. Now Yoko was confused, what was so bad about that? "So?" he questioned. "I can't use my sword on earth demons and I have a ban for the earth demons for 20 more years…" "oh, well, what happened to that guy in the market who stole your gold?" he said trying to change the subject.

And so Hiei got into a long tale of who he hunted the guy down, killed him and took all of his and the guys gold. He was in the middle of the sword fight and had long ago, started the swing his sword around when…..

_Slash….._

Hiei look in horror at the sliver white pile that was once Yoko's hair. The long, silvery cape that cover Yoko's back was now gone leaving clean, even cut hair up to the top of his shoulder blades. Now one thing few know, is that for a thief, Yoko really, really, really cared about his hair. He grew it long and cared for it well. Hiei liked his hair in it's flame shape and never cared for it very well, but he knew how Yoko felt about his.

"Hiei…." Yoko growled, looking like he was about to go on war path "Y-yes?" Hiei stuttered. "What did you do?" "D-do what?" he managed "Run, very quickly, very far, I'll count to ten…." Hiei sheathed his sword "one…two" "I'm gone" yelped Hiei "TEN! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CANDLE!"

300 years later

"And on that day all of demon world saw a little demon get beat up and learned that you should never touch Yoko's hair" Kurama smiled as he finished the story. Yukina, Keiko and Botan sat around him listening. "So did the little demon live?" asked Yukina "Yes, he lived" answered Kurama. Then…

_Slash…_

A lump of red that used to be Kurama's hair lay on the ground behind him. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood behind him holding Hiei's sword. "Told ya we could do it shrimp!" laughed Yusuke. Hiei walked over, took his sword back and said calmly "I'd run now…" Both boys looked Kurama and ran like they have never run before with Kurama right behind them. They were about to face something few had, a very pissed Kurama or in his words "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH I'D DISEMBOWLE YOU!" he screamed. Hiei snickered. "Hiei, why'd you do that?" asked Botan, looking slightly annoyed. Hiei put on his most childish face and voice, then said "do what?" Finished. 


	2. Kurama's Hair original

"So dad, let me get this straight." Hiei muttered through clenched teeth "You did my mother, watched as I was tossed of a cliff, raised by bandits, shunned and hurt" Hiei's hands were fists now. "And you come here expecting me to love you?" "Pretty much" said Hiei's dad.

_Five minutes later_

Hiei smirked at the smoking pile of meat and bones that was now his dad. "Hiei-kun, what was that sound?" called out Yukina. "Nothing!" he called back. "Wouldn't it be wise to tell her that you're her brother?" asked Kurama. "One: that's completely off topic for this story, two: where the hell did you come from? And three: shut up Kurama" said Hiei. _*slice* _Hiei's eyes widened (as if they could get any bigger) in horror as he looked at the red lump that was once Kurama's hair. That's why Hiei is so careful with his sword today, you know, to avoid what happened next. "Hiei…" "Y-yes?" "Run." And so Hiei ran and ran, bur nothing, I repeat nothing can save you from an angry Kurama…

Done.


End file.
